<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in the shadows by poloniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577182">Living in the shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniy/pseuds/poloniy'>poloniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Xenomorphs (Alien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poloniy/pseuds/poloniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё не то, чем кажется, а рай иногда проще найти в самом себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living in the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Специально для флешмоба фикбука #makereylogreatagain </p><p>Спасибо большое моей бете <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia">alikssepia</a>!</p><p>Читать под Matthew Perryman Jones - Living In The Shadows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вокруг хаотично скакали бластерные заряды, отбрасывая цветные отблески на глухие шлемы штурмовиков. «Ипсилон» ощутимо потряхивало: один из залпов угодил прямо в черный бок корабля, пробив щит. Кайло облокотился на спинку кресла второго пилота, напряженно просматривая результаты анализа бортовой системы. Еще одно попадание, и они покойники.</p><p>А ведь все так хорошо начиналось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Операция была спланирована заранее. Месяцы кропотливой работы над вычислениями, над километрами донесений от разномастных шпионов со всех уголков галактики. И наконец главная база Сопротивления была обнаружена.<p>После долгих споров на совете он решил направиться туда сам вместе с дредноутом и парой-тройкой разрушителей, кораблями поддержки и СИДками — не слишком привлекающий внимание, но боеспособный флот. В конечном счете, мать и её он планировал взять живыми, высадившись на планету. Так что полная зачистка с орбиты была ни к чему.</p><p>Хакс спорил с ним на совете, как и всегда: его перекошенное от гнева лицо и сейчас стояло перед глазами. А теперь он молча стоит тут и нервно сжимает одной рукой запястье другой руки за идеально ровной спиной. И это верный сигнал о том, что дела идут не очень. То и дело Хакс отдавал приказы возникающим перед ним голограммам командиров кораблей, и его тон становился все более и более нервным.</p><p>Над пыльно-красным боком планеты стали появляться черные точки — Сопротивление спешно эвакуировалось, а их неожиданно большой флот успешно пресекал все попытки порядковцев атаковать. Как муравьи, челноки и небольшие грузовые корабли стягивались к похожему на сгнивший огурец флагманскому кораблю. Еще немного, и они прыгнут.</p><p> — Хакс, узнайте координаты, они наверняка уже загрузили все в свою систему. Живо! — Кайло сжал пальцами кресло пилота так, что кожа перчаток жалобно заскрипела.</p><p> — Но, Верховный лидер, эта наработка еще не опробована! Мы можем неправильно считать показатели. — Его голос напряженно дрогнул и Кайло понял, что это не ложь.</p><p>Ситуация накалялась. Справа с оглушительным грохотом взорвался дредноут, от чего «Ипсилон» качнуло. Двигатели были повреждены, но два прыжка точно выдержат. Кайло лихорадочно соображал, сведя брови на переносице.</p><p>Этот бой проигран. Но они все еще могут узнать, куда атаковать в следующий раз. Если сопротивленцы так подготовились за несколько месяцев, которые Первый Порядок потратил на вычисление их базы, то еще одна такая фора сделает из них еще более серьезных противников.</p><p> — Хакс, приступайте. Прямо. Сейчас! — Отчеканив это, Кайло оглянулся через плечо и встретился с ним глазами.</p><p> — Ни один из этих солдат не обучен таким продвинутым манипуляциям! — Хакс порывисто указал рукой на главного пилота, полностью сосредоточенного на управлении.</p><p> — Так сделайте это сами, Хакс! Вы генерал или кто? — Голос Кайло прогремел на всю рубку, отчего оба пилота подпрыгнули на месте.</p><p>Чертыхнувшись, Хакс шагнул к панели и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на кителе. Его пальцы в тонких кожаных перчатках запорхали над кнопками. Графики и строчки кода проносились на голоэкране так быстро, что Кайло не успевал их читать.</p><p>Корабль тряхнуло снова.</p><p>Кайло оглянулся на иллюминатор: последний их разрушитель подбили, а несколько крестокрылов явно взяли «Ипсилон» на прицел — система предупредила их громкой прерывистой сиреной. СИДки сопровождения не справлялись.</p><p>Они прыгнут за Сопротивлением, а затем сразу к «Превосходству». Топлива предостаточно, спохватиться и подбить их не успеют.</p><p> — Ну что там, Хакс? — Кайло сжал кулаки.</p><p> — Координаты захвачены, это система Шидар. — Он сделал паузу, продолжая забивать что-то в компьютер. — Каков будет приказ?</p><p>Корабли Сопротивления один за другим исчезали из виду, будто их стирало ластиком. Одну из последних прикрывающих их СИДок разнесло на куски. Времени больше не осталось.</p><p> — Прыгаем туда, убедимся, что это не ошибка, а потом сразу к «Превосходству». — Кайло спихнул главного пилота с кресла и сел за штурвал сам. — Запустить гипердвигатели, передать координаты флагману, прыгаем через три, две, одну…</p><p>Звезды привычно размазались за бронированными окнами в длинные белые полосы, а через десяток минут корабль будто врезался во что-то — тряхнуло так, что людей в нем снесло с мест, как оловянных солдатиков.</p><p>Кайло ударился головой о приборную панель и провалился в темноту.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вязкая теплая субстанция обнимала его тело со всех сторон. Кайло не ощущал ступнями пола, и от этого голова шла кругом, он будто парил над землей в полной тишине. На пробу он тихонько шевельнул пальцами рук и ног и не почувствовал боли. Сквозь кожу сомкнутых век пробивался тусклый белый свет.<p>Бакто-камера, подумал он.</p><p>Откуда-то издалека до него донесся глухой пиликающий звук — компьютер понял, что он проснулся. Уровень жидкости начал падать, и его голые пятки коснулись прохладного металлического дна камеры. Когда вся бакта, противно хлюпая, стекла куда-то вниз, он сорвал с лица дыхательную маску и вдохнул пропитанный приторным запахом воздух. Мутная крышка явно устаревшей капсулы медленно отъехала в сторону, и теперь он мог разглядеть обшарпанный и слабо освещенный медицинский отсек, в котором оказался. Не колеблясь, Кайло шагнул наружу, пачкая потрескавшуюся плитку чистого пола стекающей субстанцией.</p><p>Рядом в точно такой же капсуле он увидел неподвижного Хакса: на груди того виднелась широкая рана, которую бакта еще не успела затянуть. Их корабль разбился, но Кайло не понимал, как они оказались здесь. Ни меча, ни одежды не было рядом. Но не было и охраны. Это была обыкновенная комната без окон, какие бывают в подземных бункерах. Кроме тихого шелеста вентиляции и редкого стрекотания медицинской техники, до него не доносилось ни звука.</p><p>Чувство смутной опасности, неправильности происходящего ледяным цунами прокатилось по сознанию. И он быстро понял причину, попробовав потянуться к Силе. У него не получилось.</p><p>Кайло пробовал еще и еще. Безуспешно.</p><p>Запаниковав, он попытался выйти, но замок был заблокирован. Выругавшись, Кайло забарабанил кулаком по двери. Надо было поговорить с тем, кто поместил их сюда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прошло не менее часа, Кайло даже успел окоченеть, прежде чем облупившаяся дверь отсека с заминкой открылась. И расхаживавший до этого кругами по комнате, он застыл, не найдя, что сказать.<p>Перед ним стояла она, Рей. Та, которую он меньше всего ожидал и меньше всего готов был встретить. Рука сама взметнулась к тонкой, уже совсем белой полоске шрама на щеке — воспоминания пронеслись перед глазами, такие свежие, будто не прошло всего этого времени.</p><p>Она подняла руку с бластером и нацелилась в его голую грудь.</p><p> — Ты в плену, — просто сказала она, явно смущаясь, но строго глянув ему в глаза.</p><p> — Что-то блокирует Силу? — спросил он хрипло, не предпринимая попыток прикрыться.</p><p> — Да, на этой планете Силу использовать нельзя. — Она поджала тонкие губы. — Мне тоже неприятно.</p><p>Он ничего не ответил, просто разглядывая её. Тот же странный наряд, в котором он видел её в последний раз. Только волосы теперь полураспущены, а кожа и глаза, они будто стали здоровее и красивее, чем прежде. От неё не хотелось отводить взгляд. И он смотрел, смотрел и не мог насмотреться.</p><p> — Тебе нужно поесть, — она махнула бластером на коридор за собой, — и одеться. Я отведу тебя.</p><p>Она обошла его по широкой дуге, и холодное дуло бластера уткнулось ему между лопаток.</p><p> — Идем, и без глупостей. — Она подтолкнула его, и он пошел.</p><p>Они шли по старым коридорам какой-то базы, но никого не встретили на своем пути. В отсеке, в котором помещался склад, он наскоро обтерся какой-то старой майкой и натянул на себя белье и стандартный комбинезон рабочего с эмблемой Старой Республики. Эта база была очень древней, намного старше, чем ему показалось сначала.</p><p> — Где мы? — спросил он, и его голос эхом прокатился по обширному помещению склада. — Как это произошло?</p><p>Он не ожидал, что она ответит. С пленными вообще не особенно разговаривали.</p><p> — Остатки вашего шаттла вынесло в системе Шидар. Мы подобрали вас, но чтобы вылечить, пришлось этапировать сюда. — Она, помолчав, подтолкнула его бластером к выходу. — Меня оставили охранять вас. Когда рыжий очнется, я отправлю сигнал, и за нами прилетят.</p><p> — Нас разнесло в гипере? Но как это возможно? «Ипсилон» — это не ваше трухлявое старье. — Он скривился. — Даже подбитый, корабль бы точно выдержал.</p><p> — Может, мы и летаем на старье, но это ты у меня в плену, а не я у тебя! — Она больно ткнула его бластером под лопатку. — Шевелись!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она была с Кайло каждую минуту. Провожала до спального отсека, на завтрак, обед и ужин, в душевые. Сначала он пытался считать дни, но в какой-то момент сбился.<p>Казалось, что прошло не меньше нескольких недель.</p><p>Их общение становилось все более непринужденным и непохожим на отношения пленника и соглядатая. Рей оказалась саркастичнее и лукавее, чем он думал. Иногда она грубовато шутила и смеялась своим низким проникновенным голосом, иногда касалась его будто бы невзначай.</p><p>Первое время он выгадывал момент, чтобы напасть на неё — как ни крути, а преимущество в физической силе все равно было на его стороне, но потом тоже начал расслабляться. Ему нравилось то, что происходило. Да и форсировать события было неразумно: они навещали Хакса почти каждый день, рана почти сошлась, но требовалось еще немного времени.</p><p>Может, у него получится переманить её, и она уйдет с ним добровольно?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Однажды она пришла к нему утром чуть позже, чем обычно. Створки двери разошлись, и она уверенно шагнула в маленькую комнату, положив ладонь на бластер, закрепленный на поясе. Теперь, кажется, он заслужил уже и такую степень доверия.<p>На ней был глухой черный комбинезон и высокие кожаные сапоги. Как-то так он представлял себе её, если бы она все-таки сменила сторону и стала рыцарем Рен. Раньше он часто думал об этом перед тем, как погрузиться в тревожный сон в своей огромной холодной каюте.</p><p>Ткань обтягивала её тело так плотно, что он, кажется, мог разглядеть каждый крутой изгиб, каждый плавный перекат поджарых мышц. Не верилось, что Рей сама решила надеть на себя такое. Но какая разница, если она здесь, прямо перед ним?</p><p> — Идем, проверим рыжего. — Она ухмыльнулась краем губ и отошла, пропуская его вперед.</p><p> — Ты отлично выглядишь, — пробурчал он, пряча взгляд.</p><p> — Спасибо! Знала, что тебе понравится. — Она хохотнула, подстраивая свой шаг под его широкие шаги.</p><p>Они шли молча, но он то и дело поглядывал на неё сверху вниз. При ходьбе её маленькая грудь слегка подпрыгивала, и это завораживало. В голове стало звеняще пусто — впервые за очень долгое время. Он почти забыл, кто они, почему они здесь. Ему просто хотелось остаться. Не приходилось ничего решать, еда, сон и медикаменты были в достатке, Сила не тревожила его сознание, а главное — она была тут, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>Когда они дошли до медицинского отсека, она оглядела показатели и, кивнув сама себе, нажала на несколько кнопок на панели капсулы, в которой все еще болтался Хакс, и отключила её.</p><p> — Ну вот, ему тоже пора проснуться. — Она широко улыбнулась, и он залюбовался ямочками на её побледневших от отсутствия солнца щеках.</p><p>Бакта медленно вытекла из капсулы, и через несколько мгновений Хакс резко открыл глаза, с силой упершись ладонью в прозрачный бок капсулы. Его лицо выдавало панику и абсолютное смятение, а грудь вздымалась и опускалась от глубокого дыхания.</p><p> — Где мы? Что она здесь делает? — Он вывалился из капсулы на пол и с трудом пытался встать на ноги.</p><p> — Мы в плену, Хакс, — спокойно ответил Кайло, подавая ему руку.</p><p> — Как это произошло? Я уверен, что рассчитал все без ошибок… — Он затравленно посмотрел на Рей, убирая со лба слипшиеся от бакты рыжие волосы. — Эти сны, ты снилась мне…</p><p>Он неуверенно шагнул к ней, неловко запинаясь о свои же ноги.</p><p> — Рей, Рей… — Хакс потянул к ней дрожащие руки, но она собранным резким движением ударила его по виску, и он, повалившись вперед, обмяк у неё на руках.</p><p> — Помоги мне, Кайло, он тяжелый! — Морщась, Рей потащила его обратно к бакта-камере. — Должно быть, мозг не полностью восстановился. Завтра попробуем еще раз.</p><p>Раньше она всегда упрямо называла его Беном. Теперь, наверное, не хотела ругаться.</p><p>Он помог ей положить Хакса обратно. Бакта окутала его изящное для мужчины тело снова, а на его лице застыло выражение удивления и несвойственной ему радости.</p><p>Кайло нахмурился, но не успел обдумать это, как она одернула его.</p><p> — На базе есть навигационная башня. Пойдем, поднимемся туда. — Она вышла из отсека, первый раз за все время повернувшись к нему спиной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они поднялись на самый верх башни — пришлось долго идти пешком по крутой лестнице, и его дыхание немного сбилось. Он шел прямо за ней, силясь отвести взгляд от её ягодиц и сокращающихся мышц бедер под тканью. Хотелось прикоснуться к ним и сжать, но он одергивал себя. Потерять завоеванное доверие не хотелось.<p>Когда они вылезли через узкий люк в небольшую круглую рубку, кругом заставленную приборами и системами управления, она закрутилась на одном месте, нетерпеливо разглядывая темное небо.</p><p> — Смотри, как тут красиво! — просияла она, показывая рукой на прозрачный потолок.</p><p>Вокруг раскинулись звезды и туманности, он даже видел диск какой-то галактики почти у самого горизонта. Должно быть, у планеты почти не было атмосферы, а её звезда сейчас находилась где-то с другой стороны. Небосвод был совершенно ему не знаком, он не узнавал ни одного созвездия или звездного скопления.</p><p>Это было странно.</p><p>Прислонившись к панели управления, она смотрела на него, слегка наклонив голову. Здесь явно было мало места для двоих, и их разделяло всего полшага.</p><p> — Тебе нравится тут, Кайло? — Она протянула руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев его груди.</p><p> — Да, Рей, мне здесь нравится. — Договорив, он порывисто двинулся к ней, притягивая к себе за талию.</p><p>Они целовались так бешено, безумно, страстно, как он мечтал в своих самых-самых откровенных фантазиях. Он подсадил её на приборную панель, и она с охотой подчинилась, крепко обвивая его талию ногами. Прихватив его за волосы, с хрипловатым смехом выгнулась, позволяя расстегнуть комбинезон. Он укусил её идеальную грудь и скользнул пальцами между ног, забываясь в ощущениях.</p><p>Это было настолько хорошо, настолько прекрасно, что ему хотелось, чтобы момент никогда не кончался. Он был рад, что корабль разбился, что все получилось именно так. Он был счастлив.</p><p>Она стонала от каждого его щедрого толчка, томно шептала его имя, облизывая мочку его уха. Она была так хороша, насколько это было возможно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После нескольких утомительных раундов она сидела у него на коленях, облокотившись на его широкую грудь.<p> — Знаешь, Кайло, я сказала тебе не все. — Её усталый голос упал к концу фразы. — Мы не в системе Шидар.</p><p> — Я догадался, когда увидел небо, — ответил он, поглаживая её по плоскому животу. — Но я понимаю, что такое военная тайна.</p><p> — Это вообще не та галактика, в которой ты жил. — Она почти прошептала это, оборачиваясь.</p><p> — Что ты имеешь в виду? Как база Сопротивления может быть в другой галактике? — Он растерялся и выпрямился, подбираясь всем телом.</p><p> — Это не база Сопротивления, — просто сказала она в ответ.</p><p>Догадка всплыла в его сознании мгновенно, соединяя все странности и несостыковки.</p><p> — Кто ты? — Он спихнул её с себя, вскакивая на ноги.</p><p> — Я не она. Ты все еще спишь в бакта-камере. — Рей произнесла это грустно, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Но так было лучше, пойми… Ты ведь чувствовал себя счастливым.</p><p>Он наотмашь ударил её по щеке и сжал кулаки, шумно выдохнув через нос.</p><p> — Выпусти меня, я должен выбраться! Живо! Или я прикончу тебя прямо здесь, кто бы ты ни была! — Он не кричал, но угрожающие интонации сквозили в каждом звуке его голоса.</p><p> — Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь, Кайло, — она сморгнула слезы.</p><p>Он замахнулся еще раз, но она выставила руку вперед, останавливая его.</p><p> — Хорошо, закрой глаза.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первое, что Кайло почувствовал, — это холодная бакта вокруг. С трудом разлепив веки в вязкой прозрачной жиже, он увидел то, к чему был не готов. Через мутное стекло проступало огромное грязное помещение, со свисающей со стен паутиной. Неподалеку, удерживаемое толстыми коричневыми сгустками, висело то, что осталось от «Ипсилона». Хакс все так же, как и во сне, лежал в соседней бакто-камере.<p>Он попытался толкнуть стеклянную крышку, но в руках совсем не было силы: они истончились до костей, обтянутых кожей. Кайло накрыл животный леденящий ужас.</p><p>Откуда-то сверху на толстой, лоснящейся слизью нити к нему спустилось существо, отдаленно напоминающее паука, но только хуже, намного хуже — он никогда не видел настолько отвратительного инопланетянина. Множество внимательных глаз существа разглядывало его, пока оно легонько постучало острым концом тонкой лапы по стеклу.</p><p> — Выпусти меня, выпусти меня отсюда! — Он пытался кричать, но не понимал, получалось ли у него издать хотя бы какой-то звук.</p><p> — Ты не выживешь без меня здесь, Кайло. — Пронеслось где-то внутри его головы. — Закрой глаза, и мы попробуем снова.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кайло очнулся на холодном операционном столе, накрытый по грудь белоснежной простыней. Сеть трещинок на дюрастали потолка говорила о том, что этому медицинскому отсеку точно не менее тридцати лет. В висках пульсировала тупая боль, а голова была такой тяжелой, будто по ней размашисто ударили молотом. Но в остальном, кажется, он был в порядке.<p>Рядом на таком же столе лежал Хакс, накрытый белой простыней по пояс. Два ржавых медицинских дроида зашивали на нем небольшую рану, накладывая поверх мерзко пахнущие повязки с бактой.</p><p>Дверь со скрежетом отъехала в сторону, и он увидел Рей в черном обтягивающем комбинезоне. Как ей идет, подумал он, прикусив нижнюю губу.</p><p>Она отчего-то улыбнулась, но все равно нацелила бластер на его бледную грудь.</p><p> — Ты в плену, — тихо сказала она, глядя прямо в его глаза.</p><p> — Я не чувствую Силу, — прохрипел он, медленно спуская ноги на пол. — Мы разбились, и Сопротивление захватило нас?</p><p> — Да. Это особенность планеты. — Она улыбнулась ему.— Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Как вы поняли, это недокроссовер к эпизоду "Beyond the Aquila Rift" сериала "Love, Death &amp; Robots".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>